moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Calaelis Val'cari
'''Calaelis Val'cari '''is a Quel'dorei Silver Covenant warmage, an arcanist, and the daughter of the late Taellar Val'cari, a renowned spellbreaker and Patriarch of the Horde-aligned branch of the House of Val'cari; she is also niece to prominent Quel'dorei noble, Tarso Val'cari. Description, Arms And Armor As one would approach this young High Elf, chances are, the first thing one would noticed would of course be her elven ears perked up, perked as though this Elf is listening to all the conversations going on around her, though of course, she wouldn't really seem to be paying all that much attention, upon catching your glance, she'd turn her head towards you, her Azure Blue gaze seeming to stare you down, sizing you up and what have you, covering her eyes, would rest oval shaped glasses. Her hair is almost always kept short and neat, and is a light brownish color. One also might notice the few light brown freckles this Quel'dorei has as well! The Quel'dorei carries little noticable, the only scar being located beneath her left eye. As far as jewlery goes? The Quel'dorei would have what would appear to be a small necklace aroun her neck, and dangling from the necklace would rest pendant, showing the image of what would appear to be that of a Phoenix, as well as what would appear to have a golden ring on her right hand, which would contain a glowing mana gem to assist her addiction to mana. The High Elf would carry no tattoos seeing no need for such a taint upon the skin. As you scan further down, one could easily tell that Calaelis takes pride in how she holds herself, standing proud and tall. Her staff made from Ironwood always on hand. Her body to some could be look upon as what some would describe an acrobat's body. What one would expect of a High Elven woman. Her skin tone would appear to be a light tannish color. Moving further down, one could easily tell that this woman isn't really much of busty woman, looking to go no wear past a 32 A. As one would further scan this woman armor, one would easily notice ths woman's armor, armor specificly made for a woman of her profession, handcrafted by her, one would be able to tell that she takes pride in her people. The armor's colors being a wide array of blues and golds. Though looks isn't all that these robes are meant for. Due to an enchantment placed upon these robes by Calaelis, she would have a strong resistance to offensive spells. What would an Arcanist be without her staff? Crafted from ancient Heartwood from Crystalsong Forest, it would be a fine piece of art at most, having various designs etched into the staff, embedded in various areas of the staff would rest what would appear to be Mana Crystals, these crystals would not only assist in the Arcanist's casting, and act as Focus, they would also have their uses in feeding Calaelis's mana addiction, similar to that of her ring. History Early life Calaelis Val'cari first found herself in this world as a result of political marriage between the Spellbreaker Lord Taellar Val'cari, of the noble House of Val'cari and the Farstrider, Lady Aylea Sunfeather of House of Sunfeather. Born two months before she was due, Calaelis was born a sickly. A child that would have no doubt been given up, however at the plea of Lady Aylea, Calaelis would have been spared abandonment. Calaelis would live a rather sheltered life style for the first ten years of her life, hardly often being allowed out of the sights of her mother and at times her father. Her only time ever being able to see the world outside of her family's own lands were when her father asked her to accompany him to Silvermoon City. Even as a child, Calaelis was able to show that she is truely one who is of the Val'cari bloodline. Showing the ability to wield the arcane at such an early stage of her. The Magister's Apprentice Upon reaching age of ten years old after having lived such a sheltered life, Calaelis after several years of being tutored by her, the Magister, Lord Tarso Val'cari, who at the time were rather close, Taellar made the decision for Calaelis that she would only further her education as well as her abilities if she were to attend the Silvermoon Academy for the Arcane Arts. Her first year the Academy went through like a breeze, having been taught most of what was taught the first year by Tarso Val'cari. Later on however the lessons as well as the classes started to become a bit more tougher, even for someone such as Calaelis, but alas. She managed to succeed, her determination to become a great Mage, caught the eye of a certain Magister that was a Professor at the Academy. After approaching her, it would then soon be decided that the Magister who later revealed himself to be the Lord Caelath Skyfeather, a High Magister of Dalaran. ((WIP)) Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Mages Category:Silver Covenant Category:House of Valcari Category:The Highguard